Simplify the expression. $ (-5a^{3}-2a) - ( 5a^{3}+5a) + (6a^{3}-6a^{2} ) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(-5a^{3}-2a) + (-5a^{3}-5a) + (6a^{3}-6a^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-5a^{3}-2a - 5a^{3}-5a + 6a^{3}-6a^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {5 a^3} - {2 a} - {5 a^3} - {5 a} + {6 a^3} - \color{#DF0030}{6 a^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -5 -5 + 6 ) a^3} + \color{#DF0030}{ -6 a^2} + { a} $ Add the coefficients. $-4a^{3}-6a^{2}-7a$